


Giftwrap

by redKardinal



Series: Overwatch oneshots and Gift fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: It's Roadhog's birthday, and Junkrat got him a very special present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junkertown-Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Junkertown-Junkie).



> Based on This: http://junkertown-junkie.tumblr.com/post/149206483172/a-very-special-present-for-roadhog-rides-again  
> And this: http://roadhog-rides-again.tumblr.com/post/149395994305/there-used-to-be-speech-bubbles-but-i-think-it

“Oi, Lucio!” Junkrat pulled the Brazilian aside one morning.

He gave Junkrat a friendly smile. “Morning Jamie, what’s up?” The wild man looked a bit twitchier than usual. “Everything okay?”

“It’s Roadhog’s birthday, mate!” Junkrat replied, a smile spread wide across his face.

“Oh yeah, I think we’re all gonna have cake later.” Lucio said.

“Yeah yeah! Cake! That’s great! I need yer help with somethin’” Junkrat brushed off the prospect of sweets, something Lucio wasn’t used to seeing.

“Oh. Sure, alright. What d’you need?” Lucio asked.

“I need yer help wrapping Roadie’s present.” Junkrat said frantically.

Lucio stared for about half a second before laughing. “That’s all? Sure, I can help you, Jamie.” Lucio clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go, where’s the present?”

“Wait! We can’t wrap it _now!_ ” Junkrat exclaimed, pulling away. “It’s too early! I ain’t ready yet!”

“What?” Lucio said, confused. “What do you mean ‘you ain’t ready yet’?”

“Just...! Just… Come help me when I tell ya to, okay?” Junkrat said.

Lucio had a weird feeling about this. Junkrat looked a little desperate though, so he nodded. “Alright, man. Sure. Just lemme know when you’re ready.”

Junkrat let out a sigh, looking like a weight had been lifted. “Thanks, mate. I knew I could count on ya.” And with that, Junkrat spun around and hobbled off. Lucio chuckled. Junkrat sure was a strange guy, and the way he cared for Roadhog, while odd, was quite endearing. Surely there’d be no problem helping wrap a present, even if Junkrat was being really weird about it.

\---

Junkrat dragged Lucio away from everyone else while everyone was eating cake. He’d eaten his slice in two bites while Lucio was still trying to enjoy his when the mechanical arm grabbed him.

“C’mon!” Junkrat said in a hushed tone “Before Roadie notices we’re gone.”

“Couldn’t we have done this earlier?” Lucio asked.

“Nah, mate!” Junkrat dragged him along. “Wasn’t ready yet.”

“We still could’ve wrapped it before we had cake.” Lucio said. “I didn’t get to finish my piece.”

“Ya still can! After you help me.” Junkrat slid open the door to his and Roadhog’s shared room. He grabbed a roll of purple ribbon and threw it to Lucio.

“So what’d you get him anyway?” Lucio asked before looking up at Junkrat. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

\---

There were two people missing from the group, Roadhog noticed. He wiped his mouth and adjusted his mask so it covered his lips again. It had been a long time since he’d had a real birthday celebration, and expected Junkrat to stay glued to his side the entire day. But now, the crazed junker was nowhere to be seen.

He dismissed himself from the group, not really caring that he was the ‘man of the hour’ and started making his way back to his room.

“Having a good birthday?” He looked down at Hana who was keeping in step with him, carrying a pachimari. Roadhog just grunted in response. Hana smiled. “I’ll assume that’s a yes. This is for you.” She handed over the patchimari. It looked bigger when she held it, the plush fit in the palm of his hand.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Oh no problem!” Hana grinned. Down the hall they saw Lucio round the corner, staring at the floor. “Lucio! Where’d you run off to?” Hana asked.

The Brazilian looked up, beet red, and stopped when he reached Hana and Roadhog. “Hey… Um… Roadhog.” Lucio wasn’t looking him in the eye. “Uh… J-Jamie wanted me to tell you he left you something… in your room.”

Roadhog stared for a moment before walking past Lucio. Behind him he heard Hana ask if he was alright. He heard Lucio mumble something. It sounded like “I’ve seen things I can’t unsee.” He wasn’t sure what the kid meant by that. But he was also sure he didn’t care. He found himself in front of his room. He was curious as to what Junkrat left for him, and why he couldn’t just give it to him.

It was probably a bomb. Or something else that might explode. Maybe something like an exploding cake. That seemed like something Junkrat would do. He slid open the door and found the room was pitch black. Definitely something explosive. He let the door slide shut. No point in letting everyone else enjoy Junkrat’s surprise. Knowing him he’d probably rig the light switch to be the trigger. He switched the light on, ready for something to blow up in his face.

“Happy birthday, Hoggy.” Junkrat’s voice rang out.

So it wasn’t a bomb…

Junkrat lay on Roadhog’s large bed. He was stark naked, his legs spread wide – peg leg detatched – and arms over his head, tied there with purple ribbon that wrapped all around his thin frame. Roadhog set down Hana’s gift, grin slowly spreading behind the mask as his eyes followed the ribbon. It twisted around Junkrat’s arms and shoulders, wrapped around his chest twice and down around his thighs and left knee, but the most enticing bit of the display was the ribbon wrapped around Junkrat’s fully erect cock and the bow placed nicely over his asshole.

Roadhog gave a deep chuckle as he slowly approached the bed. Junkrat smiled at him, holding eye contact. “I’m all yours, Mako.”

Roadhog put his hands on either side of him and hovered over him, taking the sight of him in. He slowly trailed his fingers down Junkrat’s side and breathed “All mine.” He leaned down between Junkrat’s legs and nuzzled the mask against his thigh. Junkrat giggled, and Roadhog could tell he was trying his hardest not to twitch as the snout of the mask brushed closer to his cock. That wouldn’t do. His present needed to be putty.

Roadhog pushed the mask up, exposing the lower half of his face. He was unable to see through the lenses now, not that he needed to. He leaned in between his present’s legs and pressed fat lips to the tip of Junkrat’s cock, coaxing a small noise, almost like a whimper from him. Not enough. Roadhog kissed lower, until he felt the ribbon against his lips. He then dragged his tongue from the ribbon to the tip, and took it into his mouth. Junkrat groaned, raising his hips to get deeper into Roadhog’s mouth, but Roadhog pushed him back down into the matress as soon as he felt the ribbon again. He let his lips slide off of Junkrat and kissed down his shaft until he felt the ribbon again. This time, he bit it, letting his teeth scrape against Junkrat’s flesh.

Roadhog pulled his head back, grabbing more of the ribbon off Junkrat’s in one hand and tugging that too. The _riiiiip_ of the ribbon was accompanied by a delicious moan from Junkrat, who shuddered and jerked as the ribbon tore. Roadhog chuckled, holding his present’s hips still. “You’re awfully quiet.” He rumbled.

“Tryin’ ta be good.” Junkrat answered shakily.

“You won’t last.” Roadhog said as he leaned close to Junkrat’s dick again. The young man whimpered as he felt Roadhog’s hot breath on his shaft. “You always run your mouth.” He took Junkrat’s cock in his mouth again and slid down, pressing his tongue flat against his shaft.

“Nngh!” Junkrag groaned. “F…fuck!” he tried to buck his hips, but Roadhog held him down, sliding off of him again.

“Thought you were mine.” He said.

“Just tryin’ ta give ya more.” Junkrat giggled.

“More like trying to take more than what’s given to you.” Roadhog smirked, pressing down on Junkrat’s hip before taking him once again. Junkrat trembled as Roadhog sucked on him, whimpering and moaning. He could hear the sheets rustle as Junkrat jerked with every moan, and could feel how he tried to arch his back to get deeper in his mouth. Roadhog pulled off to lap at the head as pre leaked from it, licking the slit teasingly while Junkrat gasped beneath him. When he knew Junkrat couldn’t take anymore, he wrapped his lips around his cock one more time, giving it a hard suck making his present cry out his name as he spilled into his mouth. There was another ripping sound, and Junkrat’s hand was in his hair. He must have strained the ribbon on his wrists enough to break it.

Roadhog pulled back as he swallowed most of Junkrat’s load. A mixture of cum and saliva trailed down his chin as he pushed the mask off his face entirely. Junkrat’s trembling hand dropped to his side as he smiled up at Roadhog. The sight of him was even more enticing now than when they’d started; a panting, quivering mess, still tangled in bits of ribbon, a huge grin plastered on his face, drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. It was a delicious display and Roadhog was hungry for more.

“Roadhog…” Junkrat panted as Roadhog dropped his pants.

“Not done yet.” Roadhog said as he grabbed Junkrat’s thigh. He pulled away the loose ribbon that hung around Jukrat’s legs, including the bow that had been so suggestively placed.

“Roadie…” Junkrat breathed. Roadhog pressed a finger against his asshole. “Roadhog...!” to Roadhog’s surprise his finger slid in easily. He moved his finger in and out of his ass, finding it slick and stretched. Junkrat panted as Roadhog pressed into him.

“Opened yourself up for me?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat laughed, grinning enthusiastically. “Yeah! Ya shouldn’t have to do hard work today, mate.”

Roadhog smirked, withdrawing from Junkrat again to stroke himself. He was already hard, and was eager to have Junkrat. He found the lube Junkrat had used on himself nearby and quickly spread a generous amount on himself while Junkrat watched, clearly trying to hold back more fits of giggling. Roadhog grabbed his thighs and dragged the thin junker closer, pushing his hips against his ass.

Junkrat bit his lip, grinning. “I’m ready for ya, Hoggy.”

“I can see that.” Roadhog grunted, lining himself up. He gave Junkrat a smirk before sliding in slowly. Junkrat arched his back, gasping as Roadhog sheathed himself inside.

“Oh _god_ Hog!” he gasped, clutching the hand that held his hip.

Roadhog held in the tight heat while Junkrat panted. “You sure you stretched yourself enough?” he asked, noticing Junkrat felt tighter than usual.

Junkrat bit his lip, nodding. “Don’t worry. I’m good.” He panted. “’sides. It just matters if _you_ feel good.” He pat the back of Roadhog’s hand and lay back, trying to look relaxed.

“Idiot.” Roadhog grunted. “It’s better when you enjoy it too.”

“I am!” Junkrat insisted. “I swear I am, Hog. Don’t worry ‘bout me. Just- AAH!” Roadhog pulled back and thrust hard into Junkrat then. The huge grin plastered on his face showed he wasn’t lying, he really was enjoying it. Roadhog kept moving, coaxing out those wonderful sounds from Junkrat. “Fuck! Roadhog, wreck me!”

Roadhog curled his hand around Junkrat’s leg, lifting his hips off the bed to get a better angle. He huffed and grunted with each thrust, watching Junkrat thrash around in the sheets, clutching scraps of the purple ribbon, pre leaking from him as he was worked up to another orgasm, crying out incomprehensible shit every time Roadhog hit his prostate. He was a mess. He was Roadhog’s mess. And Roadhog loved every bit of it.

He grabbed Junkrat’s cock and began stroking it with his thrusts, letting the pre gather on his fingers and coating his cock with it. Junkrat bit his finger, clutching his own jaw. Roadhog recognized this habit. He was trying to hold back, last a little longer. Smirking he jerked down hard and ran his thumb over the slit.

“Squeal for me.” He whispered heavily. Junkrat stared up at him, face and chest flushed red, jaw clenched as he dug his teeth into his finger. “Remember… you’re mine. Now SQUEAL!” he thrust in hard, hitting just at the right angle. Junkrat released his hand, opting to grab the sheets as he gave a pleasured scream. Roadhog held his legs tight, continuing to thrust in just right, making Junkrat scream more and more. Roadhog grinned and ran one finger up his shaft. Junkrat shuttered and came hard over his stomach, his mouth hung open, with no sound escaping him.

Roadhog continued to fuck him hard, watching as he held himself, eyes silently begging for relief. He was biting his lip again, muffling the small whimpers that escaped him. Roadhog slowed down some, rocking his hips easily rather than slamming hard into Junkrat’s ass. He ignored the confused look on his partner’s face and focused on the heat and friction that surrounded him. He pressed down on Junkrat’s stomach and moaned at the added pressure. Junkrat lay his hand on his, gaining his attention again.

“Please…” Junkrat whispered. Roadhog gazed down at him and nodded once, holding Junkrat’s hips and thrusting in decisively. He let out a gruff moan as he spilled into Junkrat and continued his motions until he’d ridden out his orgasm. He held still a moment longer to drink in Junkrat’s appearance one more time. Panting, sweaty, torn scraps of ribbon still twisted around his body, still quivering from overstimulation, and absolute putty in Roadhog’s hands. He smiled down at him as he pulled out.

He leaned down and kissed Junkrat lazily, finding his lips still moist from all the drooling. He lay down beside Junkrat, who turned his head, smiling at him while he tried to catch his breath. “Happy birthday, Roadhog.” He said softly.

Roadhog hummed in response. He glided his hand up Junkrat’s stomach and let it rest on his chest. “Damn good present.” He sighed.

“Yer gonna have ta top this for my birthday.” Junkrat smirked.

Roadhog chuckled, rubbing gentle circles on Junkrat’s chest. “Sure.” He agreed. He leaned over and kissed his jawline, and slowly began pulling the remaining ribbon off of his present.

**Author's Note:**

> And Lúcio needed therapy after witnessing Junkrat strip, finger himself open, and stroke himself... And yet he still helped tie him up. What a good friend.
> 
> My tumblr: redkardinal.tumblr.com


End file.
